soony_seriefandomcom-20200215-history
Into You
"Into You (TRONICBOX Remix)" is a song of Soony. It is performed by Ariana Grande in the episode "Make a Move". Lyrics I'm so into you, I can barely breathe And all I wanna do is to fall in deep But close ain't close enough 'til we cross the line, hey... So name a game to play, and I'll roll the dice, hey Oh baby, look what you started The temperature's rising in here Is this gonna happen? Been waiting and waiting for you to make a move Before I make a move So baby, come light me up and maybe I'll let you on it A little bit dangerous, but baby, that's how I want it A little less conversation, and a little more touch my body Cause I’m so into you, into you, into you Got everyone watchin' us, so baby, let's keep it secret A little bit scandalous, but baby, don’t let them see it A little less conversation and a little more touch my body Cause I’m so into you, into you, into you, oh yeah This could take some time, hey I made too many mistakes Better get this right, right, baby Oh baby, look what you started The temperature's rising in here Is this gonna happen? Been waiting and waiting for you to make a move Before I make a move So baby, come light me up and maybe I'll let you on it A little bit dangerous, but baby, that's how I want it A little less conversation, and a little more touch my body Cause I’m so into you, into you, into you Got everyone watchin' us, so baby, let's keep it secret A little bit scandalous, but baby, don’t let them see it A little less conversation and a little more touch my body Cause I’m so into you, into you, into you, oh yeah Tell me what you came here for Cause I can't, I can't wait no more I'm on the edge with no control And I need, I need you to know You to know, oh So baby, come light me up and maybe I'll let you on it A little bit dangerous, but baby, that's how I want it A little less conversation, and a little more touch my body Cause I’m so into you, into you, into you Got everyone watchin' us, so baby, let's keep it secret A little bit scandalous, but baby, don’t let them see it A little less conversation and a little more touch my body Cause I’m so into you, into you, into you So come light me up So come light me up, my baby A little dangerous A little dangerous, my boy A little less conversation, and a little more touch my body Cause I’m so into you, into you, into you Episodes Season 1 * Make a Move * Rising in Here (lyrics reference) Trivia * This is the first song in the serie to have a story. * This is the first song in the serie which didn't got a episode titled same as the song title. Category:Songs Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 songs